


between a rock and a hard place

by oneshortday



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, not even sexy choking the sex starts with volga actually choking sheik so be wary of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshortday/pseuds/oneshortday
Summary: The battle was won, but the war is far from over. Sheik is roaming the field in search of injured or dead comrades when he comes across the Dragon Knight, and things... well, things get intense.--Volga laughed, his hands coming completely free from Sheik’s throat. His laughter jostled his position, and Sheik gasped as he felt the Dragon Knight’s own erection grind against his belly. “So, this is what you’re into, huh?” Volga breathed, voice low and hot as he lowered his face to hover mere inches above Sheik’s. “Is the adrenaline the only thing that can get you off?”
Relationships: Sheik & Volga, Sheik/Volga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> ok so let me set the story for you. oot!sheik is my all time favorite character, and when age of calamity was announced i decided to replay hw and was like "damn volga is sexy... sheik is also sexy... they should FUCK" because i'm a whore. also, i decided to kinda... make this an au, i guess? basically sheik came through the portal of time with ruto and darunia so like through and through this is oot!sheik. this is one of the most embarrassing things i've ever written. anyway, enjoy this rarepair hehe

Cia had been ravaging Hyrule for too long now. The Allied forces were weary, exhausted, and beaten down -- all too ready to give up, but forging on in sheer belief of their Princess and Chosen Knight. Sheik had called their driving force spite, the refusal to give up even in the face of danger, but the Princess chastised him for doubting the people of Hyrule. That wasn’t his intention, of course. 

Sheik had been through this once before with the Hero of Time, shared in many battles with the forces of Hyrule against the Great Evil, and nothing but pure spite got him through his final moments before revealing the Princess to the Hero. Even now, after being ripped through the portal of time with Darunia and Ruto, his refusal to give his life to Ganondorf pushed him forward.

So, whether it be faith, ability, or spite -- it didn’t matter what kept the people fighting, because they were  _ winning _ . 

Sheik and his allies beat back a horde of enemy bokoblins on the field, with Volga at their head. It was a nasty fight, but the Dragon Knight suffered an embarrassing loss thanks to the sorceress named Lana. Sheik was entirely sure how he felt about the blue haired girl, but if she was powerful enough to cripple the Dragon Knight’s advancements, Sheik could recognize her as a valuable warrior, at least. 

But now Sheik had to roam the field, looking for injured soldiers, straggling enemies, and taking count of the corpses. 

Sheik silently thanked the Goddess as he only counted a handful of dead allies, the rest fallen but easily taken care of. He helped the medics carry the injured to the various medical tents and marked the dead for the army Undertaker to take care of later. 

As Sheik continued about the field the bodies grew more sparse until eventually, he found nothing at all. Just as Sheik planned to turn back and report his finding to Lana, he spotted a red blur in the distance. He couldn’t be sure who he was looking at, so he ducked behind a conveniently placed boulder and hid his presence in shadow. He watched as the red blur grew closer and as a more distinct form took shape, giving way to a distinct blond goatee and dragon mask. Sheik’s breath hitched as he watched Volga, a gait to his step that Sheik soon realized to be a limp. He held onto his shoulder and rolled it questioningly, wincing after a few full rotations.  _ Seems like Lana did quite the number to him.  _

Then, Volga ripped off his mask, accompanied with a loud and long scream, so full of rage Sheik could feel the ground quake beneath his feet. The Dragon mask flew through the air and landed several yards away, flaming red hair being tossed with it. Sheik looked away from the mask to inspect the Dragon Knight’s true face, short blond hair (much like Sheik’s own), piercing green eyes that made Sheik feel tired just by looking at them, bloodshot and lined dark soot that trailed down the knight’s face. Next came the gloves, as Volga removed them with sharp teeth, so he could muss his hands in his hair. His whole demeanor spoke of anger and annoyance, and Sheik worried that he might go back for the allied forces while their guard was down. Still, he watched quietly as Volga stalked closer to the boulder, mumbling to himself and kicking at the loose ground. 

All too suddenly, the Dragon Knight stopped, stock still with his head cocked to one side, as if he were listening to something.

Ice ran through Sheik’s veins as cold green eyes roamed the shadows he was hidden in. 

“Come out,” Volga’s voice was rough, his throat no doubt torn from his previous screaming. “I know you’re there.”

Sheik hesitated. Does he stay put and risk inducing more rage, or does he reveal himself and fight the knight while he’s injured? 

“You do not want to make me wait.” A ripple of dark magic shot through the air and Sheik believed him. He stepped out of the shadows, kunai in hand, bristling at the laugh that ripped from Volga’s chest. “One sheikah? That’s who that bitch sends after me?”

“Give up, Volga. You are injured, and have no chance of defeating me.” Sheik said, grounding his feet, ready to attack. This seemed to catch the Knight off guard and tattered his ego. His face contorted as he charged Sheik, meeting him blow for blow. Volga deflected Sheik’s attacks with his gauntlets, but without his clawed gloves or his staff, he didn’t have any option but to fall back. 

Once a safe distance away, Volga stopped. “A singular sheikah cannot defeat me,” he said, as another ripple of magic burst through the air. “You don’t have the power.” 

“Then you clearly have not heard of me.” Sheik threw a kunai at the Knight, merely a diversion, but one he fell for. As Volga was focused on the kunai coming at him, Sheik took his chance to dissolve into the shadows surrounding them, before reappearing just behind Volga. He grabbed the Dragon Knight’s arms and twisted them behind his back, shoving his body to the ground. “I can feel your magic, but you’re too weak to do anything with it. These spurts of dark magic you keep unleashing are nothing more than a rooster posturing to a hen.” He wrestled Volga until he was on his back, arms restrained above his head, waist held firmly in place by Sheik’s thighs. 

Volga struggled, but roared in pain as he pulled his shoulder too roughly. “I’m not at full power,” he grunted, breaths coming in heaving gasps. “If I weren’t injured, you’d be dead by now.” 

“Maybe so,” Sheik said. “But you are, and I’m not. Is there anything you’d like to say before I slit your throat? Maybe you’d like to surrender?” There was the light sound of metal on metal as Sheik pulled another kunai from the pouch strapped to his leg. Volga gulped as he felt the sharp blade at the skin of his throat, sending goosebumps down his neck. 

“I’d rather burn in the eternal flame of Volvagia than bow down to that blond bitch.”

Sheik snorted. “Which one? There’s three of us.” 

Before Sheik could revel in his victory, a burst of dark energy shot him off Volga, throwing the kunai out of his hand as he landed painfully on his back. He coughed, struggling to breathe as the air was knocked from his lungs. 

“How’s my posturing?” Volga shouted, but he sounded a million miles away to Sheik. Then, all too suddenly, the weight of Volga’s whole body was on top of the sheikah, pressing him back down into the earth. “Now,” the Dragon Knight’s breath was warm as it washed over Sheik’s face. “Is there anything you’d like to say? Maybe surrender?” His voice was cruel, and the cackle that followed cut through the air like a sword. Sheik tried to get his bearings about him, tried to push himself up, but Volga was too heavy, his bulk suffocating Sheik and draining the strength from his muscles. 

Volga’s hands wrapped around Sheik’s neck. “Use the last of your energy?” Sheik choked out. “Was that all the magic you’ve got?” 

He heard Volga curse, the pressure around his neck increasing until Sheik could no longer feel the cool air in his throat -- just fire and tar in his lungs as they burned, hot, his chest screaming and his head pounding as his brain was cut off from the rest of his body. 

And then it happened.

The noise he would forever curse the Goddess for making. 

Sheik moaned, the sound tumbling from his mouth before he could stop it, his pelvis ripping up off the ground to meet Volga’s. 

The Dragon Knight stopped, ever so slightly, and Sheik’s head reeled as oxygen rushed back into his body. Surely, it was just a knee-jerk reaction, he thought to himself, and it was just biological and the side effect of adrenaline that his blood was pooled in his lower belly, his bodysuit almost painfully tight as his erection grew. 

Volga laughed, his hands coming completely free from Sheik’s throat. His laughter jostled his position, and Sheik gasped as he felt the Dragon Knight’s own erection grind against his belly. “So, this is what you’re into, huh?” Volga breathed, voice low and hot as he lowered his face to hover mere inches above Sheik’s. “Is the adrenaline the only thing that can get you off?”

Sheik scoffed, offended. “I can get off just fine.”

“Yeah?” Volga asked, sultry, as he moved his ass against Sheik’s pelvis again. Sheik bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his moan, once again cursing the Goddess. “Well, since I apparently have no more strength, let’s finish this another way. Whoever comes first loses.”

“What?” Sheik asked, but Volga crushed their lips together before he could even hear the question. 

Sheik’s body reacted before his mind could. He fisted his hands in Volga’s hair, pulling at the roots and biting at his lips so their tongues could meet. Sheik moaned into Volga’s open mouth, panting as he jerked his hips up. He felt more than heard Volga’s chuckle.

“Vocal, aren’t you?” He said, large hands trailing down the expanse of Sheik’s torso. “Let’s hope none of your teammates hear your filthy mouth, hm?”

Sheik burned at this, his face as red as the Dragon Knight’s armor. His common sense told him to stop, that this was  _ ridiculous _ . Not only was he fornicating with the enemy, they were on the  _ battlefield _ . 

But his cock had other ideas, and his whole body jerked in pleasure when Volga palmed it through his suit. 

“Please,” Sheik panted, breathless. Volga looked at him, questioning. “Help me take my suit off.” 

The smile that crossed Volga’s face shot straight down Sheik’s spine as he grabbed the tight fabric and pulled it down Sheik’s body. 

Once naked, Volga’s eyes roamed over Sheik hungrily, wetting his lips as he stared at the hard cock that bobbed on Sheik’s stomach. Fighting back his embarrassment, Sheik found himself rubbing at Volga’s dick, paying special attention to the head that leaked precum through his pants. Volga sighed, content, and let his head fall back as Sheik worked his cock through the material. 

Sheik pushed him down, Volga grunting his approval when Sheik pulled the Dragon Knight from the waistband of his pants, hard and  _ heavy _ in his hands. In the heat of the moment, Sheik had momentarily forgotten their size difference. 

Sheik’s heat clenched around nothing as Volga gripped at his hair, helping guide Sheik along as he took the Dragon Knight’s cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” he heard Volga groan as he pushed further into Sheik’s mouth. Sheik relaxed the muscles of his face and breathed deeply through his nose so he could fit as much of Volga as he could possibly take. The moan that came from Sheik vibrated through Volga’s shaft and up his whole body as he hit the back of Sheik’s throat, writhing in sheer  _ pleasure _ when Sheik tried to swallow even more of him. Almost sadly, Volga made the decision to pull out before fucking back into Sheik’s throat.

Sheik’s fingernails gripped into Volga’s thighs but made no move to stop him. His own dick bobbed as his muscles contracted and relaxed, clenching and nearly screaming at him to be filled. 

After a minute or two of letting Volga fuck his throat, Sheik pulled off the Dragon Knight’s cock, sucking in his cheeks as he went. Gasping for air, he admired the look of ecstasy written on Volga’s face, pupils blown with excitement. 

Sheik smiled then, sure his own face was just as fucked-out, grabbing Volga’s shaft and licking up the underside of his cock before trailing kisses down the sides of it. “Do you think you will come first, Dragon Knight?”

Sheik didn’t know if it was his words, or the title he used for Volga, but the next thing he knew his back was on the ground and Volga was on top of him once again, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass. Using the hold he had on Sheik’s ass, he pushed his lower body up until Sheik was bent nearly in half, hot breath ghosting over his skin as Volga admired the sight before him. 

Sheik wiggled, embarrassed and impatient, pushing at Volga’s shoulders as if to say  _ get on with it _ .

Volga smirked, using his hands to knead the muscles of Sheik’s ass before spreading his cheeks and licked a wet stripe from his back to his balls. Sheik moaned his thanks, his hands pulling up clumps of grass as he dug his fingers into the dirt so as not to dig them into his  _ skin _ . Volga repeated the motion, again and again, before finally centering his tongue on Sheik’s hole with long, languid movements. He circled his hole, tongue darting in and out of his mouth, laughing against Sheik’s skin as he felt Sheik write underneath him. Just when Sheik was ready to scream his name, Volga pushed his tongue into the fleshy muscle, moaning as Sheik opened and swallowed his tongue, just a little taste of what it would do to his cock. Volga continued, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper with each lick, each breath, each gasp -- until Sheik was soaked with spit and begging to be filled. 

“I could do this all day,” Volga said, stroking Sheik’s cock as his face was still buried in his ass. 

“I’ll --  _ fuck --  _ I’ll kill you.” Sheik could barely get the words out, his mind fuzzy, static filling his ears when Volga pushed his tongue back into his hole. 

With that, Volga pulled away from Sheik’s ass to lower his body back to the ground, wrapping Sheik’s legs around his waist and positioning his cock in front of Sheik’s hole. Bliss was all Sheik could feel as Volga pushed into him, one hand resting on Sheik’s hips and the other on the ground by his head. 

Volga pushed past what little resistance was left, rocking his hips until he bottomed out, hips flush against one another. His breath hitched, sharp teeth gnawing at his lips before pulling out and slamming back in with almost no notice. 

Sheik nearly screamed, pleasure mixing with the haze in his mind as Volga fucked him, hard, slamming into him again and again as Sheik clenched around his cock. 

Volga lowered his head to nip at Sheik’s neck, small dots of blood pooling in his collarbones from the bite marks, fingertips bruising into Sheik’s thighs. His skin rubbed uncomfortably against the metal of Volga’s armor, but that could be ignored as Volga lifted himself and pulled Sheik with him, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting even deeper inside Sheik, the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate, making Sheik shudder. Volga rubbed at it again, accompanied by another bite to the shoulder, and Sheik was nearly gone, wound tight like a coil, his cock nearly exploding with the pressure. 

He grabbed the back of Volga’s neck and brought him in for another sloppy kiss, trailing his lips along his jaw and up the shell of his ear, ghosting breath and biting at his earlobe, making Volga falter in his ministrations. With a new vantage point, Sheik let his voice deepen, husky, as he whispered into Volga’s ear.

“I want you to come for me,” he said. “Please. You make me feel so good,” he paused to moan, load. “I need it, Dragon Knight, your cock is so amazing, I can’t take it anymore --” Sheik stopped, moaning and breathless, as he felt Volga pull out of him, leaving his hole empty and wanting. His hands found Volga’s cock, meeting the Knight's own hands as he pumped his fist over his shaft. “I want you to make me come,” Sheik continued. “Volga, come for me.”

With that, Volga let out a gasp as he jerked, one of his hands clenching into Sheik’s arm hard enough to bruise as he came, white hot and spurting onto Sheik’s chest. Sheik laughed, thoroughly fucked, reveling in his ecstasy and victory when he felt Volga’s cock on top of his, Volga’s large hand enveloping the both of them in one grip as he jerked the both of them off. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” he panted, grinding his hips in time with the movement of his hand. Sheik came, then, moaning around a handful of curses and Volga’s own name and title. His hips rocked with Volga’s as he rode his orgasm out, pulling at his hair. When he came down, Volga was staring at his ruined and messy body, chest heaving. 

“I guess you won,” he said. “But at least I don’t have to go back to camp looking like  _ that. _ ”


End file.
